


Prayers Unanswered

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prayer, The gods don't care about us that's why they're gods, Victim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa likes to pray. People leave her alone when she prays, because not even the horrible monsters of King's Landing interrupt prayer. It is the only time she is ever truly alone. It is the only time she an ever even think what she truly feels. She doesn't have to pretend to bow willingly to the monster of a King or speak of her traitor family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers Unanswered

Sansa likes to pray. People leave her alone when she prays, because not even the horrible monsters of King's Landing interrupt prayer. It is the only time she is ever truly alone. It is the only time she an ever even think what she truly feels. She doesn't have to pretend to bow willingly to the monster of a King or speak of her traitor family.

Margaery is the only one to come to her when she prays. It startles Sansa that the future Queen cares at all who she is or how she is doing.

When the beautiful Tyrell woman asks her what she prayed for, Sansa doesn't tell her. She can't tell her the truth. Telling the truth would mean her head on a spike and Sansa doesn't want to die.

**  
**Because even though Sansa is growing to fond of Margaery, her prayer never changes. Every time it is exactly the same. She prays for Robb to kill them all.


End file.
